Belonging
by Falling Angel 01
Summary: Bulma is a small town girl, who is awaiting her chance to escape. She gets it in a phone call from her friend, Chi; by joining her on a European expedition through the continent, where romance and adventure will fall quickly into their grasp. B/V, G/CC


_**Disclaimer: Never owned DBZ in my life, never will.**_

_**Summary: **_Bulma is a small town girl, who is awaiting her chance to escape. She gets it in a phone call from her friend, Chi; join her on a European expedition through the continent, where romance and adventure will fall quickly into her grasp.

_It's like tumbling off a bridge, falling... falling into a deep, endless vassal of thundering death. I am overwhelmingly emotional, l act on a whim, I act on impulse. I can't seem to crawl myself up from my antics. I do things that I know aren't normal. I sit on the edge of cliffs, as if awaiting my untimely demise. I am a small town girl in an adventurous body. A deadly combination; especially when I feel myself separating from the expectations of others. I cry when I want to, I scream when I feel the need. But most of all, given the opportunity, I'll leave my life behind and reinvent myself where I want to belong. Not where I have to be. _

**Run.**

I ignored the voice inside my head. The one that always seem to get myself into trouble; it was a hard task. The only noises around me were the echoes of the forest and my breathe coming out in shallow gasps.

I was exhausted.

But I pushed myself… harder… faster. It felt as if I was leaving everything behind me. _No one_ could bother me. _No one_ could change me. _No one _could touch me. Sweat drops fell endlessly down my glowing, pale face. Waves of cerulean blue locks flew behind me. Like a flowing river. I ignored the environment around me, the trees reaching out. The dusty road coming up to met my Nike clad feet. Destination; I needed one. I had to stop.

My feet slowed as my head caught up with it. I bend over, my hands on my knees. Tiredness raced through my body. I wiped the sweat from my perspired face. A loud ringing noise interrupted the forest sounds around me.

I reached into the pocket of my grey, sweatpants and brought out a cell phone. "Hello," I gasped, coughing loudly to cover the fact that I was out of breathe.

"Bulma?" A familiar voice spoke. I recognized it immediately. The easy-going, friendly, but direct dialect was hard to forget.

"Yes, Chichi Maui?" The questions were burning on my tongue. She was the only girl I _ever_ met who escaped from a small town. Simply, packed her bags and ran. Even if it wasn't my own; she used to live in West Haven, half a mile away from where I lived, North Point. Towns located along the eastern coastline. She was my best friend, if not my only one. Other girls in this town seemed to stray away from me, I was a little too "out there" for them.

"Good, you answered." She said, her voice seemed muffle; a train rung in the background?

"Where are you?" I found myself asking.

She giggled before saying, "Germany."

I raised a thin blue eyebrow, "Germany as in… _Germany_." I could practically hear the sarcasm in her voice as she replied.

"The only one I have ever heard." Chichi said.

I bite back the annoyance threatened to rise. "What are _you _doing in Germany?" My voice shrieked. She was gone for two months. How could she have quickly established herself within a foreign country as such? I was envious.

Chichi seemed to pause, as if pondering my question. "I don't… know. I left with a two guys from London and we ended up here. It was out of the blue."

My eyes grew wide with surprise. "Two guys? You left with two guys? Who? What.. why.."

"Bulma," Chichi said quickly, "Get a grip. Please. I need you to understand this quickly. We are going to be in Berlin for about a week and I want you to come with us. I'll call you before you board the plane tomorrow." It was a forced statement, almonst a command. Chi had that natural way about her, she can speak to someone with authority without seeming bossy. "It's the moment of a lifetime. You'll never get the opportunity to do something so spontaneous. Do you want to stay in that little town forever? Becoming a housemaid with thirty kids?"

My hands shook as I glanced down at the black cell phone. Was she serious? Just pack my bags and visit a country I have never been to in my life. Take my belongings and had off to a country I never... ever been to and never expected to go. Chi knew my exact feelings and thoughts. I was so sick and tired of small town life, I really didn't want to end up as a old maid with hundreds of offsprings running about. I wanted adventure, action; like the girls in my favorite movies. I put it back up to my ear and answered her with a nervous tone to my voice. "I… I…" The other person inside my head was fighting to come out. "I will be there." I sighed, the dominate personality overstreaking my common sense.

"Good!" Chichi exclaimed. "See you soon."

With that, the line went dead. She was gone. I starred at my phone once more. What did I just do? I agreed to leave home with this supposedly psychotic girl who leaped from one country to another with two guys she barely knew. They could be… craze killers or rapists.. damn anyone for that matter. But after all that, I admired her. Chichi Maui wasn't afraid. Life wasn't worth living if you had to be scared.

I stuffed the phone back into my pocket.

My heart beat fast against the cave of my chest, pounding heavily and it was't from the thirty minute run I just did. No. I was frightened. But I was determined. This made no heavenly sense. But then again… great opportunities never did.


End file.
